Ectofeature fluff
by MokusoftManager58
Summary: Billy looked Spencer in the eyes and gave him a kiss. "Spencer Wright, you complete me. I wouldn't be the Awe-mazing Billy Joe Cobra without you." YAOI!


Hello there! It's MokusoftManager58 with a much awaited Ectofeature for my bestie, Vannillify! Have fun reading, I honestly think I nailed this oneshot!

Warning: This is Yaoi, and I'm pretty sure incest. Billy and Spencer are distant cousins, so would that count? I'm not sure...

Disclaimer: I don't own DTMG, but I wish I did. :( every fangirl dreams I guess.

COMMENCE WITH THE READING!

What is depression exactly? Is it the putting down of yourself? Thinking that you are an invaluable piece of trash waiting to be thrown out? Maybe it is just the fact that you think life has no more to offer you, who would care if you died if not? Would people's lives even be effected by your absence?

Well, what ever it is, Spencer Wright was feeling it. He had no one specific reason to be depressed, every teenager goes through it at one point or another in their lives really. Spencer realized this, but he knew (or at least thought) that fighting was futile, might as well give into the insecurity, right?

So he sat there on his bed alone, feeling particularly useless, unloved and unimportant. This wasn't a common occurrence, so he wasn't even thinking about anything drastic. Spencer just felt like sulking, and that's what he did.

That is, untill his boyfriend floated in.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" Billy said, hovering over to where the human was sitting. He sat down and wrapped an arm around Spencer, leaned down and planted a soft kiss onto his cheek.

Spencer didn't answer, he just sat, dejected and staring at the floor in front if him. Billy frowned at the lack of response and leaned closer, trying to get a look at the other's face.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" he asked, concern laced throughout his voice. He pulled the other closer to him and kissed his forehead.

Spencer rarely got in moods like this, but when he did it worried Billy to no end. How could the humam think he was unloved and unimportant? The human was very important to Billy, and the ghost loved him more then any words could ever explain.

"It's nothing, Billy..." Spencer lied. He fiddled with the covers of the bed, trying to avoid eye contact with his lover. It was useless though, Billy grasped the human's chin and pulled his head up (maybe a little too forcefully) so he was looking at him. He may not have been the smartest ghost around, but he was clever enough to know when the human was lying; that wasn't something Billy could tolerate. He knew Spencer like the back of his hand, and the fact that the other lied about something so serious not only upset him, it hurt. Why didn't the brunette tell him these things? Didn't he trust him?

"Stop lying to me dude, I know I'm dumb, but I'm not that dumb." the ghost gave an apologetic look and planted a soft kiss on the other's lips. "I wanna know why your feeling so depressed. " Billy's eyes showed a hint of anger at his next sentence. "If someone did something to you I swear to whatever gods ghers are I will haunt them down fod the rest of their lives." he paused. "But not in the fun way I do you."

Spencer sure felt sorry for the non-existent guy who got that punishment.

The human forced a nervous-ish laugh. "No one did anything to me Billy. Don't worry."

Billy frowned. "How can I not worry when your so depressed? I love you, and I hate it when you feel like this, it makes me feel bad."

Spencer smiled. "I-I love you too. I sorry, I just..." he paused, trying to think of the real reason for his depression. "I just don't feel so special." he looked at the ground and shrugged.

Billy chuckled at his boyfriend and floated off the bed, took the humans hands in his. He led him to the middle of the floor.

"What're you doing?" Spencer asked as Billy let their hand go. He looked up to the smiling ghost floating above him and was confused.

Billy floated down and brushed his lips against the humans ear. "I think we can fix that, Babe." he whispered.

Spencer blushed. Not only at the fact that his boyfriend just called him 'Babe', but because of thr sweet, almost seductive tone Billy's voice took on.

The ghost floated away a little, then circled Spencer a couple of times. After the second circle Billy hugged the boy from behind and gently rested his head on the humans shoulder. "Tell me about it, about everything your feeling." He stared up into the brunette's eyes intently.

Spencer hesitated for a moment, not really sure what the dead pop-star was planning, or weather or not it was good for his own health. Then again, Billy was his boyfriend, and he should be more trusting. After all he was positive the ghost would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. He sighed and gave in.

"Well, I just feel unimportant. Like, who would care if I disappeared off the face of the earth forever? What makes me so special? I'm just an everyday ordinary boy, what do I do that's so spectacular?"

Billy mentaly sighed, it was just as he thought. Spencer was doubting his existence, and he was gonna put a stop to that even if it killed him... again.

He floated around Spencer once mors and stopped when he was right in front of him, their noses almost touching. "You wanna know something Spence?" the ghost smiled a sad smile.

The human gave a confused look. "Sure.."

"You are very important to me Spencer, you are my world. **I **would care if you disappeared, I'd be lost without you. You are a creative boy who makes the best movies to ever be made. You are smart and funny, and come up with the best ideas, you can get through any situation that comes your way and you have a wonderful personality. Your caring and sweet and amazing, everything I'm not. The undead wouldn't be worthwhile if you weren't here.

"And what other teenage boys you know could say they are boyfriends with a ghost? Not many." Billy looked Spencer in the eyes and gave him a kiss. "Spencer Wright, you complete me, I wouldn't be the awe-mazing Billy Joe Cobra without you."

The human blushed a deep shade of crimson at the wave of compliments and smiled. "Billy... I don't know what to say..."

The ghost smiled. "Then don't say anything," he shrugged "just let it be..."

Spencer wrapped his arms around the dead pop-star in front of him and rested his head on his chest. "Do you really think all that's true?"

Billy held the human close, gently resting his own head on the others. "No, I know its true. They're facts, not opinions."

They stood there for a moment in silence, feeling content and neither wanting to break the mood.

Spencer smiled. "I think that's the other way around bro." he chuckled and looked up at the ghost.

Billy shook his head. "No, dude, it isn't." he smirked. "that's exactly the way its supposed to be."

Spencer blushed slightly. "...I love you."

The ghost leaned down and kissed the human gently. "I love you too bro."

THE END!

So? I need reviews people! This was my first Ectofeature, and I honestly felt great about it. So if you liked this, toss a review my way, hey, maybe even a favorite or two?

I wish you all plenty of yaoi!

Love, MokusoftManager58


End file.
